SMCU (Sega Marvel Cinematic Universe)
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: Just a Crazy (and maybe stupid) Idea that Has been stuck in my head for a very longtime, I like Both Sega and Marvel and I thought to myself what if both of those Universes shared the same universe?
1. the Blue Blur

**Hello everyone and welcome to another crossover story that been on my mind for quite sometime, and I'm well aware that it maybe a stupid idea, but I do have somewhat of a plot planned out so that this crossover would make sense.**

In the outskirts of a forest, a group of people are skowering the area looking for something. the leader of the team took out a pair of Binoculars.

"Any sign of the Mobian sir?" one person said

"No sign of the target yet, but were close to its last location." The leader said

"Why are we even after this Mobian anyway? how is he any different then the rest of them?" an agent said

"This Mobian has been on our radar for quite sometime, many people have tried to catch him, but failed, said that when it was spotted, in just a fraction of a second it disappeared seeing nothing a but bright blue blur." the Leader said

"And what makes you think that we can catch this thing?" a man said

"Because I don't believe a single thing a word they say I mean how hard can it be to catch a 4 foot freak with shoes on." A Man said

"I don't know how about you tell me?" a voice said

All off the men looked and saw the creature in a tree sitting on a branch with its legs crossed and his arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed relaxing.

"is that the Mobian sir?"

the leader then took a look at the description picture.

"Blue color, Large Spiky Quills, and red sneakers with white straps, this is the one." the leader said

"you forgot to mention the sweat pants to you know." the Creature said

"I can really care less about what you don't or don't wear, now we have been given orders to take you in, now are you going to come nicely or not?" the leader said

the Creature then just stretched his arms out.

"Can you give me a few minutes I was just getting comfortable I'm thinking of taking a nap." the Creature said closing his eyes

"Clearly you haven't heard me correctly get down from there or we will be forced to." the leader said

the Creature then fell asleep, snoring loudly

"Why you little freak, Fire the Net!" The leader yelled

One of them then shot at the creature with a net launcher but as the net was shot to the tree nothing was there as the net wrapped around the branch.

"Where did it go?" The Leader said

"You know you should take a load off, it may shapen that attitude of yours pretty well." the creature said right behind him holding a belt in his hand then suddenly the leaders pants along with with his holstered weapons, fell down exposing his underwear.

"Don't just stand there you imbeciles fire the tranquilizers." The leader yelled out

The agents then fired but the Creature quickly dodged them all as he zipped through as blue streaks lagged behind him.

"What is this thing!?" An agent said

the creature then quickly kicked the gun away from a nearby agent

"The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" the Creature said

Sonic quickly formed into ball and homed attack each of the agents bringing them to the ground but not so much to really hurt them drastically. as the agents were trying to get Sonic the leader then called up someone.

"Send in back up I repeat send in back up." the leader pulling back up his pants.

as Sonic just took down the last agent that was, the agents were rolling in pain.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit that hard did I?" Sonic said shrugging.

"Don't worry sir I got him right in my sights." A sniper said into a radio out in the distance, as he shot a tranq bullet near Sonics way but as he did all he could see was that he hit a tree.

"What the hell?"The Sniper said

then suddenly Sonic then appeared right by the tree staring at him directly, Sonic then started waving his finger at him.

"That Cocky little shit." the sniper said

Sonic then looked at the leader who was on his feet

Well gotta go." Sonic said saluting the leader off as Sonic disappeared in a blue flash.

As Sonic Disappeared another group of agents appeared with there guns ready, the group then saw the entire elite of agents on the ground in pain as the leader walked towards his belt and strapped it back on.

"Your a bit late the targets gone." the leader said collecting his fallen weapons along with his belt.

"Its a mission failure." the Leader said

* * *

Sonic was then speeding through the forest in breakneck speed, jumping from tree to tree as the leaves were being picked up off the ground.

 **"RING, RING!"**

Sonic then looked at his wrist with a communicator watch on it.

"Hey hows it going Tails." Sonic said

"Everything is going just fine sonic clear blue skies and no problems with anybody." Tails said flying in the Tornado-1.

"So how close are you to my position?" Sonic said

"Well by calculating the distance from the GPS that is installed in your communicator I should be at your current position in about 30 seconds." Tails said

"Really? thats way to slow I guess I'm just going to have to pick up the pace." Sonic said going even faster.

"Ugh Sonic I don't think thats such a good idea I checked the Geographical image at your location and there is a very tall cliff at the end of your run, I would strongly advise for you to stop so I can pick you up safely." Tails said

"Well...I guess your just going to have to go a little bit faster because I'm not stopping." Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

Sonic this isn't funny your about to hit it in about 10 seconds!" Tails yelled

"Well you better pick up the pace." Sonic said

"SONIC!" Tails yelled

Tails then pulled a lever as The Tornado-1 started to go even faster.

As for Sonic he could see where the ground ends.

"Here we GOOOOO!" Sonic yelled as he jumped off at high speed smiling. as he looked to thr side he could see the Tornado-1 coming for him as he dived down.

"Darn it!" Tails said as he went down and before long he managed to catch Sonic as he landed right on top of the Torando-1's wings.

"Nice Catch Tails." Sonic said giving him the thumbs up.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS LIKE THAT!?" Tails yelled

"Oh come on I knew you would catch me, you are the best pilot I know after all." Sonic said

"Yeah Well...Don't throw any surprises like that at me so suddenly...But I appreciate the compliment though...So where to next?" Tails said kind of smiling.

"Your the Pilot." Sonic said

"Well okay how about here." Tails said handing Sonic a map with listed locations. Sonic then looked at the map.

"Hmm this seems promising lets head here." Sonic said turning towards tails and pointing to the destination

"Alright hang on!" Tails said accelerating forward not knowing what will be ahead

 **Hello Everyone this is just simply an update on the chapter mainly corrections and things removed that I thought were unnecessary but I'm still thinking how I should continue from here, but still I would like to thank Octavia or the nice review and the 2 favorites and the following Hazlov2004 and thatoneguy753.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A Few Days Later)

As Tails and Sonic were in the open skies headed for the next destination, with Sonic laying down on the Tornadoes Wings

"So do you think we'll find something interesting here!?" Sonic said looking at the map

"Well I have been detecting some high activity coming from there and I thought it would be best to check it out" Tails said

"Do you think its more of those small facilities that have been popping up around this area?" Sonic said

"Its a high possibility, but we won't know for sure until we find out" Tails said

"Well if its more trouble for us to solve, I'm up for it, I've been itching to kick some well deserved butt. We need to make sure that these Stop before we Retake Mobotropolis Back" Sonic said

"Do you think Sally will approve of this you would be doing it alone?" Tails said

"Come on you know that Sal would 100 percent approve of this" Sonic said

"I'm just saying out of concern, Maybe we should get everyone involved in this" Tails said

"And put everyone else at Risk? Come on Tails, we can do this" Sonic said

"Alright Sonic" Tails said as he increased the speed

* * *

(In the woods)

In the outskirts of the woods a secret facility a group of scientists were standing in front of some huge Glass container and inside was some kind of Stone

"Its quite remarkable, it seems this Stone carries a huge amount of energy," The Scientist said

the Emerald just kept pulsating light as the machines started spark, The Emergency Alarms started to

"Quick turn it off!" the scientist said

Were trying sir but its not working" One of them said

Quick Evacuate we need to contain it in in the room!" The head Scientist yelled

Everyone then tried to quickly evacuate the Area as fast as they could before the Machine Overloaded, Breach doors then started to quickly shut down the Area to Contain the inevitable explosion, While some Scientists managed to make it, some were not so Lucky as the blast doors shutdown, the scientists that didn't make it out were pounding the blast doors in desperation and fear until the Explosion happened as there were huge explosion that rumbled the entire facility,

"The Main Scientist just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then pressed the button on the intercom.

"Gather the Clean Up Crew" The Main scientist said

" _Right away sir._ "

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,**

The Main Scientist then looked at the flashing message on the screen with concern. he then pressed the button an then on the Large video iinterface with an individual cast in shadow.

"Oh its you Good evening " The Main Scientist

"Yes Good evening to you as well, I have just simply called in in regards to the Research that I have assigned you with.

"Oh that, uh well you see there has been a minor...Setback" The Main Scientist said

"What?" the Man said

"Well you see during our Test Results with the fellow Mobians we have come across a special Relic that has been emitting an incredible amount of power, some kind of Stone" The Main scientist

"Wait did you say Stone?" The Man said

"Yes Sir," The Main scientist said

"Bring it to me" The man said

"But Sir we need more time to study.."

"Just bring it here NOW!" The man said

"Yes sir" The Main scientist said

* * *

(The Open skies)

"There it is, I'm checking the Scanner, it seems this has a high concentration of Ring Power, it maybe underneath a Deposit, and it seems that there some Aerial Defense Turrets and some SWATbots" Tails said

"that shouldn't be a big deal, just get me close enough so I can get the drop on them and then get to safe distance." Sonic said

"Okay, and when you get down there, find the main Computer inside and plug this in, it'll sabotage all of its defenses" Tails said giving Sonic a small device

"Whoa cool how did you make this?" Sonic said

"Oh you know a few tweaks here and there with a little help from Dr. Ellidy oh you might want this to, use it wisely it can only spread about only a few feet" Tails said as he handed him an EMP.

"I'll upload its location to your Communicator, Got it?" Tails said accelerating

" Yeah Lets do this!" Sonic said

"Here we Go!" Tails yelled making a tight turn.

Anyyyy Second...OKAY!" Sonic yelled Jumping off of the Plane, and as he did Tails quickly launched his Power Ring to him Sonic quickly grabbed it in his hand and then started to rapidly spin dash down like a cannonball, all of the Guards then looked up.

"Unknown Projectile!" A Guard yelled as he looked up

"OPEN FIRE"

the Guards then started to shoot up towards the Blue Projectile only for it quickly pass by them so fast it knocked all of he Guards down.

"Sorry to Drop in like this but you guys don't belong here" Sonic said as he continued forward at break neck speed.

* * *

"SIR, SIR, WE HAVE A SITUATiON, AHHH" The Intercom was quickly cut off

What is going on up there!? REPORT!?" The Main Scientist said

* * *

Sonic then quickly started freeing captured Mobians, as they all started to run away.

"Heres all of your get out of experiments free card" Sonic said as he went to open each and every gate.

"THANK YOU SONIC!" They all yelled as they were all running away

"THE TEST SUBJECTS ARE ESCAPING SWITCH TO NON-LETHAL AND RECAPTURE THEM!" A Guard said

"Yeah like I'll let that happen" Sonic said as he quickly appeared by the Guard leader.

The Guard quickly looked down and aimed his gun only for sonic to quickly kick it away and then Home attack him sending him skidding across the floor, he then did with the other nearby guard who were aiming at the Escapees.

"To slow" Sonic said

He then proceeded into the main building itself as he ran through the hallways and corridors of the facility hoping to find more captured Mobians and the main Computer, he then quickly looked at the small sonar screen on his communicator.

(Later)

"Okay, it should be right...here!" Sonic said stopping at a large door, he then reached his hand towards the button

* * *

"Alright you hunks of Junk as soon as that freak opens the door You open fire!" The Main scientist said looking at the Monitor

 **Door Opens**

"OPEN FIRE!" The Main Scientist Yelled out

There was then a huge barrage of bullets flying out of the room

"Stop,stop!"

as they stopped they noticed that they weren't shooting anything aside from the wall in the distance.

"What!?" the main scientist said looking at the Monitor.

"But he was right there!" the main scientist said

Then out of nowhere dropping the ventilation shaft was a small EMP, Suddenly all the SwatBots were then Paralyzed, and shut down

"Guards! Come here Quick!" The Main scientist yelled out as he went to check the robots.

"All right..now just put it here,"

The scientist turned and noticed Sonic by the Main Computer,

"There he is!" the Captain yelled aiming his gun

"Well Gotta run" Sonic said quickly jumping through the glass window were the Stone was located in the center of the chamber.

"Oh what this?" Sonic said taking the Stone

"Were Here Sir" The Captain said

"KILL IT!" The Main scientist yelled

Uh Oh" Sonic quickly running out of the Chambers Exit as the Bullets started flying

"Dammit" the Guard said as he saw him run off.

The Guard then went to look at the Main computer, and as he looked, he noticed that the computer was going on the Fritz, as Line of code started to appear on the screen at an incredibly fast pace. the Computer then started to flash a red light signalling a warning as started to shoot out small sparks, as the screen said "Weapons Offline"

It wasn't long until the entire Facility was shut down as the disruption codes spread through the entire Facility causing pretty much anything electronic connected to the Main computer to short circuit and fry.

* * *

"Alright Tails Mission accomplished" Sonic said as he was running through the forest.

"Good work Sonic, I'll swing by to pick you up" Tails said

Sonic then took a look at the strange stone that was in his hand

"I wonder what they were doing with this?" Sonic said

Sonic then Took the Power Ring as it started to slightly glow alogn with the stone.

"Weird" Sonic said

* * *

"Whats the situation?"

"The entire Facility is shut down, whatever that freak did fried our entire system, I doubt we'll be able to salvage it"

"The Head scientist then clenched his fist,

"and the Artifact?" The Head Scientist said

"It was taken"

* * *

(FF Hideout)

"Wheres Sonic and Tails?" Sally said

I just got word from them just now your Highness, they just got done attacking one of Robotniks facilities" Antoine said

"WHAT!?" Sally said shocked

"I know I'm just as surprised as you are" Antoine said

Sally just pinched the bridge of her nose,

"What are you gonna do?" Antoine said

"The Usual, No Wonder they had there comm links shut off from us for this long" Sally said

"So how long do you think it will be when they get back? Antoine said

"I'm Back!"

Both of them turned and noticed sonic appearing at the entrance

"Your one and only fastest thing alive is here!" Sonic said as he started whistling and giving himself a round of applause

"Sonic!" Sally said

"Yeah Sal" Sonic said

"Why didn't you inform the rest of us that you were heading into one of Robotniks Testing Facilities"Sally said in a kind of upset tone

"I knew that I could handle it, and besides I didn't want to risk anymore of our friends" Sonic said

Sally just looked at him with a disapproving look

"What?" Sonic said

"Antoine can you give us a Minute" Sally said

"Yes your highness" Antoine said as he walked out of the room

"Sonic, you can't just do things like that without consulting the rest of team first, what if you and Tails ended up getting captured and roboticized?" Sally said

"Come on Sal, we've been doing these operations for Weeks now you know us well enough that were to good for those chumps to get captured" Sonic said

"Sally just sighs

"Does your cockiness ever have any bounds" Sally said

"Not really, I know no bounds" Sonic said with a smirk

Sally just sighed again

"Look whats done is done, but look at the bright side, me and Tails manage to free more of us from that Egghead and look at this" Sonic said as he took out the stone.

"Sally then looked at it and her eyes went wide.

Where did you find that?" Sally said

"In that Facility, it was in some sort of testing chamber I think they were studying it or something which means that it must've been important for that Egghead" Sonic said

"Can I see it?" Sally said

Sonic then handed her the stone.

Sally Looked at it with intrigue

"What do you think it is?" Sonic said

"I'm not sure but maybe El knows" Sally said

* * *

(Mobotropilis)

Back in the now Robotized City of Mobotropilis a Single individual in his throne Room was tapping his fingers on the arms rest in annoyance, after hearing the report that Sonic the hedgehog once again destroyed one of his main facilities that he was using as Research and for taking the piece of the stone that he was looking for, he was then going through the recordings of the event before the Entire Facility was shut down due to Tails device.

"Were sorry Robotnik"

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES I WANTED RESULTS AND YOU FAILED ME!" The Man Yelled

"It was just a Minor setback, Next time we will"

No, there will be no next time, Gather whatever Data you have and bring it here, I got another plan" Robotnik said as he turned off the Monitor

"Computer Analyze the Footage" Robotnik said

The Computer then started to Analyze Sonics movements and attack abilities, the computer was then gathering and adding the data to even more already collected data from Past Attack from Sonic,

"That Should just about do i, Compputer Tranfer" Robotnik said

Robotnik then got up and started to walk towards a locked chamber he was then walking by a roboticized Mobian who was cleaning the Area just walking around.

"Hello your Majesty" One of the Mobians said bowing down

Robotnik just smirked as he looked at the Robot.

"Perhaps I should pay him a visit soon" Robotnik said

Robotnik then continued on as he stopped by one of his latest Creations,

" _Tranferring Data Complete"_

"I thinks its time to test out my New Creation, how about it...Metal Sonic?" Robotnik said

"The Robots Eyes then Flashed red as it was Activated.

 **Hello everyone, Two years..I know its been a while since I have updated this story but after seeing Infinity War it kind of Gave me a little biut of Spark back, now as you've may have noticed I am also integrating some Archie Comic Material into the story as well, Along with some SAtam in it as well, Now to clear I'm not all to familiar with the comics but I know bits and Pieces of them And I thought it would be cool to integrate it But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
